


When Fate Has Other Plans

by Persona5islife



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persona5islife/pseuds/Persona5islife
Summary: Instead of a certain cognition murdering Akechi inside the engine room deep in Shido’s palace, he shoots their leader instead, getting revenge for both Shido..and Goro himself when he never wanted to.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Things used to be good for Akiren Kurumiya and Goro Akechi, yet..until one day when it all turned around.

It was inside Shido’s palace, right inside the engine room right at the bulkhead of the ship. A simple cognition of Akechi had stood behind him, aiming and shooting a bullet into Akechi’s knee to immobilise him, for now. Akiren, now known as Joker snarled, readying his knife in case the cognition attacked Akechi further.   
Instead, the cognition aimed his gun right at Joker, not Akechi.   
Now, Joker was tense from being at gunpoint, but not scared. He noticed his teammates looking at him with concern, and slight shock of what he was going to do in the situation. “Joker..! Come on, do something!” He heard Akechi shout.   
Then, all of a sudden a sharp pain radiated in both shoulders, with two loud gunshots echoing all over the room. “Huh?” The whole place seemed to circle around him. He felt dizzy. His clothes felt oddly wet. Then another sharp pain, this time in his throat, the cognition shot his throat open. All he heard was him laughing as he began to stagger backwards, feeling multiple bullets pierce through his chest, he coughed and fell backwards. His head hit the metal floor, knocking him completely unconscious. 

Weeks passed, Akiren woke up in a completely white room, he heard beeping next to him. Kiren..! Kiren..! Who..was talking to him? “Akiren!” Goro’s voice..? “Oh thank Loki, you’re awake! The nurses and I thought you never were going to regain consciousness!” Where..am I..? Akiren asked himself, looking around and realizing he was in a hospital. “G-Goro? W-“ He got cut off, by a nurse. “I wouldn’t try to talk as much, Kurumiya-kun.” Why..?! He felt extremely confused, he attempted to sit up, wait. Why didn’t he feel his arms?! “If you’re wondering..where you are, and what happened to. Allow me to explain. So, in Shido’s palace..you and your friend sort of caught me betraying you all, and..Shido apparently had a cognitive version of me. So instead of the cognition killing me, it aimed at you instead..” Akiren tilted his head. “The cognition shot both of your arms, multiple times into your chest, and..one into your throat I believe.” Akiren frantically looked around at his sides, his arms were removed right at his shoulders. “H- W-“ He coughed, leaning forward. “Akiren? Are you ok?!” He began to cough harder and begin to wheeze. 

Everything began to fade away as rich blood began to pour out of his mouth, he continued to cough, hack, wheeze. Something was lodged in his throat and he couldn’t cough it out. Akechi wildly looked up at the nurse. “Can’t you do something?!” The nurse immediately nodded and ran out of the room, coming back with the head doctor. Akechi had placed his hand onto Akiren’s back, frowning with concern as he kept coughing up more and more blood. “Akechi-kun, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room.” His eyes widened. “For what?! What’s going to happen to him?!” The doctor ushered him out of the room. Akechi cried out. “Please! What will happen to him?!”  
Akechi was pushed into the waiting room right next to the ICU, it’s been hours. Hours of waiting for his lover. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to see him. It was almost midnight. He tried his best to stay awake. “Akechi-kun?” His head jerked up as he broke out of his sleep. “Is he ok?” The doctor nodded, leading him to the backrooms of the ICU. They found Akiren laying in bed, he had an IV injected into his side since he had no arms. His eyes were closed, Akechi saw that he had a scar starting from his chin and down to his collarbone. “Akiren..” Akechi mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week later, PTs enter.

A single week had passed, and Akiren was finally able to head home, home to Leblanc. Akechi made sure to inform his friends. Akiren’s coming home, don’t swarm him all at once like you all did when he came out of interrogation. He’s fragile. He texted them all. Unsurprisingly, Ryuji and Ann were the first people to reply. He’s coming home?! Finally! It’s been weeks! Akechi sighed at his reply, then looked at Anns’. Is everything okay with him? Has he been recovering ok? He swore that he saw Makoto type that instead of Ann. Oh well, he needs to bring Akiren home. When he did, he had his sleeping kitten right in his arms, looking so peaceful. “Everyone?” He asked, Sojiro looked over at him. “They’re all upstairs.” Boss informed the detective. “Oh, thank you.” Akechi lifted his lover up the stairs, looking down at his sleeping kitten once more. Once he reached the top step, everyone was waiting for him, looking worried.   
Ryuji was first to spring. “Akiren!” Akechi held him tight. “I said be careful with him!” He snapped, Makoto nodded. “He’s still fragile, Ryuji.” Ann walked up to him. “What happened?” She asked, looking at his scarred body. “Well, you all should know by now that the Cognitive version of myself..may have shot Akiren several times in his arms, chest, and once in his throat.” Akechi explained. “And what else?” Makoto finally spoke up, trailing her fingertips on Akiren’s little nubs. “The doctors had to remove both of his arms since the bones were completely shattered from the bullets, not to mention he..may or may not have any vocal cords now.” The others grimaced at the realisation this may be the permanent end of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Without their leader, their nothing. Even Akechi knew this, he saw it with his own eyes. Inside the engine room..he betrayed them for Shido; his own father. But, it failed on him. “What are we gonna do now..?” Ryuji mumbled, looking down at the old wood flooring of Leblanc’s attic. “I could help you all, be the new leader perhaps?” Akechi lifted his head. “To..repay you all for what I’ve done..” Ann frowned, not trusting him. They all glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.   
Akiren had blinked awake, finding himself laying in Akechi’s arms while his friends spoke. He shifted to get more comfortable, huffing. “Hm?” Akechi looked down. “Akiren? Are you awake?” Akiren turned his gaze up to his boyfriend, innocent eyes looking at him with no pain. This made him smile, holding him close to kiss the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> second fic posted, lets goooo


End file.
